Beautiful Mess
by BellarkeShipsItself
Summary: His hand caught hers leading her to the pottery wheel. 'Come on , Princess. It's just clay. Nothing to be afraid of.'


Beautiful Mess

_Seduce my mind so you can have my body, find my soul and I'm yours forever._

Something was wrong. Clarke had asked everyone if they'd seen Bellamy today, but no luck. The thought of him rolling under the covers with another one of his one timers was disgusting her and she had no idea why. Ever since the Dax accident they had learned to rely on each other. To trust one another. He had become more protective of her, she had noticed. And it wasn't bothering her. She liked having someone always ready to help her. It wasn't something she had always wanted. Clarke's motto was 'Always do things yourself, you are your own best support'.

But the support Bellamy was providing her was something new. They weren't friends, right? So why did she feel like she could tell him every secret she kept without worrying he would spill something out? Then she remembered. No matter the fights, the arguing and the constant 'princesses can't do this and that' shit, despite all of this, he understood her. Didn't judge, didn't nag when she needed a pair of eyes and ears to share something personal. Those hands wouldn't pull away when she needed a hug. This was a rare case. He cared, when he said he didn't, he did. That's why she had latched herself onto him in a way. He was sharing his energy with her, and he was giving her enough to get through the day. Without her daily dose, she was beginning to feel tired and weak.

'Hey, Raven.' She greeted entering the med tent. 'What's up?'

'Hey, I'm putting things in order, sorry if it troubles you, but I'm such a pedant when it comes to messes. I also hate the word mess. Sorry.' Raven smiled and kept on cleaning.

'No, it's fine, I was just going to ask you if you've seen Bellamy? I have been searching for him all day, it looks like he's disappeared.'

'Oh I wouldn't worry if I were you, he's either somewhere with a girl, or a _gun_. Soo, I guess he'll pop up eventually. No worries.' She joked while collecting all the dirty clothes.

Clarke gritted her teeth but remained calm in front of her.

'Okay, thanks, see you later. Bye' She waved before leaving the tent.

People were sitting around the fire talking and laughing loudly. She had decided to give up searching hours ago. Now, her attention was taken by Jasper and Monty who were desperately trying to entertain the whole camp. They were obviously doing a great job because the laughter wouldn't stop. That's when her mom sat next to her smiling softly.

'How are you, honey?'

'Okay. A bit tired but I'm going to bed soon ,so..'Her vision was blurred, she was tired indeed. Patients all day, and thank god it was her mother, to help her stitch people faster.

Abby leaned to whisper in her daughter's ear. 'You won't guess what I saw today.' She said playfully.

Clarke gave her a strange look 'What?'

Abby smiled before speaking again 'Remember how your father used to model different kinds of objects from clay on that pottery wheel we had?'

'Yes, he wouldn't stop. He would go like this whole day if he had the time.' Clarke smiled as she remembered everything clearly. 'Why are you telling me this now?'

'I found one today.'

'What? A pottery wheel?' Clarke raised an eyebrow.

'Yes. I went for supplies with Kane and Jaha this morning and found it in a ruined old house. It was very hard to get it out but we made it..It's on the third floor of your drop ship. Have you seen it yet?'

'Umm, no. I haven't been on the third floor today. Is it usable?'She looked interested.

The truth was, she sucked at it. She would always ruin her father's creations.

'Go and try it.'

'You know I'm awful at this, you on the other hand were good. Dad taught you how to do it.'

'You remember how you would always whine about not being able to use it. Go and try. Come on honey, sleep can wait.' There was something in her mother's voice that relaxed her. Reassured her. So she decided to just go with it. She got up and wished Abby goodnight before heading towards the drop ship.

Slowly climbing the ladder, she heard a noise coming from the third floor. She opened the hatch quietly and poked her head curiously to see what was happening.

It was him. He was freaking modeling something. That's when her brain fell in her heart. She had never seen Bellamy so calm. The look on his eyes was so soothing. She kept on staring like a crazy person until she realized he had noticed her. And now, was looking at her with a smirk on his face. She felt her cheeks flush with the speed of light. This man was going to kill her emotionally.

'Staring for a bit too long there. Find something you like, Princess?' He teased her turning his whole body to face her.

Clarke licked her lips before opening her mouth. 'How ..Seriously how did you do this?' Her admiration was obvious. He was surprised by her reaction.

'Isn't it obvious, I've always loved getting myself dirty.' He smiled waving at her with a clayey hand.

That made her giggle. 'It's beautiful, really.' She admitted slowly approaching him till she was standing beside him.

'Yeah well, we could always use more water containers. I guess I can spare some time to help and all.'

'You're already doing enough, but whatever.' She mumbled thinking he couldn't hear her. He let a soft laugh under his breath.

'Can you show me?' She blurted out of nowhere. 'I, I mean..The um, the method.'

'You want to see how the magic happens?'His smirk never left his face.

'Kind of.' She confessed. 'What? I'm curious, come on' Once again Clarke urged him.

He laughed and took a deep breath. 'Okay, one time only, fine?'

'Fine'

He started the wheel. His hands wrapped around the clay once again gently began working his "magic". Clarke watched closely, in squatting position next to him, resting her hands on his knee.

What she hadn't realized was that during his work, she had started drawing circles on his knee, slowly making him shiver from head to toe. That's when he stopped.

'You had enough?' He asked in a teasing tone.

Clarke nodded before standing up. 'Never would've picked you for a clay master.'

'There's more to me than you think there is' He stood up walking towards a piece of cloth.

'I guess there is.' He heard her say behind him. There was pain in her voice. She was hurt. Why was she hurt? He turned around only to see her heading to the hatch.

'Hey.' He called out.

She looked over at him once again. 'What?'

'Wanna give it a try?'He asked winking at her.

The smile was back on her lips. It was definitely because of his gesture. He just knew.

'No, Bellamy, I suck at it.'

'Have you tried to know if you suck?'

'Yes, in fact I have. Back on the ark. My dad used to do it. When I tell you I suck, I suck' She stated.

'Come here.' He told her but she seemed to feel as stubborn as he was feeling. 'No, Bellamy'

Then he slowly walked towards her, slightly invading her personal space. As her eyes widened he brushed a finger on her nose, leaving a strain of clay on it. 'Told you to come'

'Very mature, yeah, thank you' But she couldn't continue her sentence. His hand caught hers leading her to the pottery wheel. 'Come on , Princess. It's just clay. Nothing to be afraid of.'

He wasn't right. There was a lot to be afraid of. The memories would return. All the times she stood next to her father helping him, or more likely annoying him while he was trying to relax. She didn't want to remember any of this. She didn't want to think about it.

'The memories won't leave me, Bellamy. They will come back and will refuse to leave. I don't want that.' She was being honest with him. He saw the pain again. His brain was telling him to tell her 'okay' and just leave her go, but his heart and instincts were telling him to stop her, to just extract every bitter thought she was keeping to herself. It was the heart. His freaking heart. He made her sit on the chair in front of the wheel and sat right behind , clinging to her, taking her hands and slowly destroying the already made vase.

'Why did you destroy it!?'She exclaimed in shock.

'I can always make another one. It's your turn now.' He looked at her and for a moment his heart stopped as he felt a tingling feeling in his stomach.

'Now, put your hands here and...here' He slowly started whispering in her ear. She finally gave in and let his hands lead hers.

He watched Clarke frown in concentration in front of the pottery wheel, her mouth open and close from time to time. _God, just stop being so unbelievably beautiful._

'Oh my god, I'm ruining everything, just, let me stop.' She turned her head to him not realizing they had been so close to one another.

'Just focus, Clarke. Let's add more water.' He suggested, pouring some water on her hands.

'God, I feel like the guy from the Ghost movie. He was so bad at it, he ended up smashing it.'

'The girl helped, though. They had decided to combine the work with a hot make out session.' He commented raising his eyebrow at her.

'Don't get any ideas..'She smiled but then 'Wait...you have watched that movie?'

'Octavia's favorite one. Watched it 143 times. I'm sick of it.'

'You can't say it's a bad one though. It's classic.'

'Still sick of it' She giggled once again. 'Just keep your hand here, but don't press the clay, go with the flow, you follow?'He whispered again. He could feel her shiver against his touch.

'Yeah, I follow.'

She was doing it. It wasn't perfect, but_ it was something_. And he loved every part of it.

'Bellamy, seriously, we need to stop. Look at it. It looks like shit.' Clarke stated.

She decided it was time to destroy the ugly looking thing and made a move with her hand but Bellamy's firm grip caught her gently. 'Don't, Clarke'

'What, it's a mess! You can do so much better.'

He smiled before pulling her closer to him, making her cough in confusion. 'It's a mess, I admit. But I'm sorry to disappoint you when I say It's a beautiful mess. And I'm not destroying it at any cost.'

'Bellamy...'His name escaped her lips unexpectedly.

'I think it's time for you to go, Princess' He whispered wiping her hands with the wet piece of cloth.

'I..um, why..?' Her question took him by surprise.

'Well, it's late and we have work tomorrow.' His hand reached slowly to get the clay away from her nose. Her eyes closed under his touch. She wasn't ready to leave.

'Come on..you want me to walk you to your tent?' His breath lingered on her skin once again.

'No, I'll..I'll be fine.' She said getting up.

'No doubt you will be'

She was cold again. His warmth was all she wanted at that moment. _Damn, what are you doing to me?_

'Good night, Bellamy' She wished him before going down the ladder.

'Good night , Clarke'

* * *

She returned to her tent. Her mother was there. Waiting.

'So? Did you do better?'

Clarke smiled. 'I didn't, although he thought it was beautiful.'

'Who thought it was beautiful?' Abby asked.

'...Dad' Clarke said in a hushed tone.

It was then and there, and Abby knew her daughter had understood her message.

They were a mess. But the beauty they created together was a sign. A sign that soon, her daughter will realize she wanted to be a part of that beautiful mess.

* * *

Okay, this is something I came up with last night.I literally didn't get up from the computer till I was finished!I hope you like it, guys!

Read & Review!Love you!


End file.
